


i should know better than to burden a friend i love with all of that (that’s what i’ve arrived at)

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betsy please forgive me, F/M, I'm so sorry, Straight Ziglet, Straight toh, THIS IS SATIRE, Zigletville au, strass, stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: THIS IS SATIRE THIS IS IRONY I DONT ACTUALLY SUPPORT STRAIGHT ZIGLETthat being said,Bloke Fellow Guy Manson has been in love with Tempest "Toh" Ron Toe his whole life. Will this be the night he makes his move?
Relationships: Bloke Fellow Guy Manson/Tempest "Toh" Ron Toe
Kudos: 1





	i should know better than to burden a friend i love with all of that (that’s what i’ve arrived at)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It was a cold December night, and the Zigletville High Formal was just getting going. Bloke loved parties, loved the music and dancing and getting to hang out with all his friends. He had arrived extra early to help set up, and everyone was starting to arrive. Cal and Dickie were there, fawning over Iso as usual, and Kamir was flirting with some boy near the punch. But there was only one person Bloke wanted to see, and she wasn’t there yet. He twisted his fingers nervously. Just then, his phone buzzed with a text. _Is it her?_ Indeed it was. The text read “Just arrived!!! 🤗🥰😁”. His heart beat faster in his chest, and his palms started sweating. He watched as the door opened, and Toh Ron Toe stepped into the gym. She looked absolutely stunning in her vintage dark red A-line round neck sleeveless lace dress, and her bob of shining dark hair perfectly framed her face. But then bloke saw him. Bass Third, Toh’s boyfriend. Of course they’d come to the dance together. He felt something inside himself break. But still, he forced himself to walk across the floor to the entrance to greet the happy couple. He couldn’t stay away from Toh, even when he felt like it might kill him.  
“Hey Bloke, how’s it going?” Toh grinned at him, and her chocolate brown orbs sparkled under the gym lights.  
“Not much- uh, I mean, good! How are you?” Toh giggled at his mix-up, and her laughter was as sweet as music.  
“I’m great!!!”  
“I’m good too,” Bass interjects, awkwardly.  
“Great!!! I’m glad we’re all doing great,” Bloke says, chuckling nervously.  
They stood there awkwardly for a minute and then Toh said “Hey Bassie, wanna dance?”  
*Bassie?,* Bloke internally thought, but didn’t say anything.  
“Uhh, sure,” the tall jock man said, and Toh led him onto the dance floor. Bloke couldn’t watch. Seeing the love of his life giggling and clinging onto Bass, who was so much better looking and stronger than him, it made him feel like he had just been stabbed a thousand times. Feeling like he had just been crushed by a rollercoaster, he walks to the bathroom. Bloke splashes cold water on his face, trying to clear his head. _Its ok,_ he thinks to himself. _I’ll find someone else. There are lots of other pretty girls out there._ But nobody’s as gorgeous, sweet, kind, nice, beautiful, funny, or charming as Toh. Sighing, he exits the bathroom and started walking back to the gym. When he got there, he didn’t see Bass and Toh being all lovey-dovey like he expects. What he saw was that both of them were gone, and a bewildered Leggy was standing at the entrance. She wears a sleeveless satin light sky blue dress.  
“Hey leggy, he says.  
“Hi Bloke, have you seen Bass around?”  
“He’s probably off making out with Toh somewhere,” He muttered grumpily. Leggy looked disappointed, but he didn’t know why.  
“I saw him run off just now,” Kamir announces, and then goes back to being the background gay character.  
“Run off?” Leggy questions.   
“Oh no!!!” Bloke exclaims.  
“I need to go,” leggy declares, and runs off. *But where’s Toh?* Bloke goes outside to look for her. When he reaches the back of the school he see her, sitting on the ground, crying daintily.   
“Toh?” He asks.  
“Oh, h-hi Bloke,” she sniffled.  
“What’s wrong?” He pleads.  
Her vision spheres glisten with teardrops. “B-Bass broke u-up with m-me!!”  
“That bastard,” bloke seethed. He sat down next to toh on the ground and cautiously puts an arm around her  
“He- he says he loves so- someone else!!!”  
“But how? You’re the best!!! You’re the most beautiful, kind, funny, smart, girl ever!!!” Bloke blushes as he realized what he just said. Toh’s cheeks turn red too. “Do- do you really think so?”  
“Well yeah, of course!!!”  
“You know,” toh begins, wiping her tears. “Maybe Bass isn’t right for me. Maybe, maybe all along there were other guys, others who could actually appreciate me for who I really am.”  
“Really?” Bloke asks. Who could she mean?  
“Yeah, I mean I think there’s one guy who I’ve been ignoring too much.” Bloke gets sad again. Of course there’s another guy.  
“I’m sure that guy is great for you,” he whimpers sadly.  
“Dummy!” She exclaims. “I’m talking about you, I love you Bloke.”  
“Oh,” he says, “I love you too. I’ve loved you since I met you.” and she presses her lips to his. Her lips were soft, like snow, and bunny rabbits. She tasted like Colourpop ultra glossy strawberry lip gloss and fruit punch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and knows this was the best night of his life

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done. anyway, get ready for more straight ziglet fics. they only get worse from here on out.


End file.
